(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wearable computer that measures a location and posture of wearer in vehicle, provides augmented reality information, and sets/adjusts various environments within a vehicle according to the location of the wearer.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, head up display (HUD) collects peripheral image data of a vehicle, and displays/projects information onto a surface of the vehicle in front of the driver, typically the windshield.
However, in order to effectuate this system, additional optical devices are needed in the dash of the vehicle in order to display the information on the windshield of vehicle. Generally, because these optical devices are so large, these optical devices occupy a large amount of space when these optical devices are configured in the vehicle. Thus, it restricts the size and the components that can be utilized in vehicle.
Also, in order to display augmented reality information according to a driver's observing direction, separate optical devices must be installed in each window of the vehicle. This is not economical or cost efficient.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.